


Scars

by NattieD123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattieD123/pseuds/NattieD123
Summary: Based loosely off of S4E3 of VLD. Shatt. Enjoy bbys





	Scars

Matt was over the moon. All this time surviving abduction, imprisonment, rebellion, and fighting for his life; and now his green paladin little sister has found him and is taking him to meet her Voltron forming friends.

What a day.

It took all of his power not to cry right next to his sister.

“You think your friends are gonna like me?”

Pidge laughed.

“Are you kidding? They’re gonna love you!”

Matt just chuckled and sat back in his seat behind Pidge.

When the planet finally came into view, he became a bit more excited. Finally, all of Voltron up close. And new technology! Oh god, he was so excited.

Pidge landed her lion next to a huge structure and stood up.

“Come on!” She said, gesturing for Matt to follow.

Green’s mouth lowered to the ground and opened up, revealing the surface of the planet and the paladins that were awaiting their friend’s return.

She knelt down and greeted the mice before introducing her brother to her friends.

She went down the list, going from all the guys to the particularly beautiful princess.

Matt felt a ping in his chest and immediately began to flirt, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a certain protective individual. He backed off for a moment, only to see the only person he’d expect less than his sister.

Takashi Shirogane.

His former, uh, commanding officer. As far as Katie needs to know, anyway.

He quickly stepped closer, almost unable to hold in his pure joy.

“Shiro? It’s so good to see you! Um, sir.”

Matt held out his hand very formally, only to have Shiro pull him in for a tight, tender hug. The shorter man couldn’t help but feel comfort in his arms and let it show on his face.

“Pidge never gave up on finding you.” Shiro said after they broke apart.

Matt wasn’t surprised.

“Yeah, she can be pretty stubborn at times.”

“And I want you to know that all of us will help you find your father.”

Matt smiled once more.

“Thanks.”

Before the Holt son could say anything else to the man he’d presumed dead, Pidge directed him toward the structure they had landed next to.

”Matt, this is the castle of lions.”

Admittedly, the next few hours were a complete whirlwind.

His sister had given him the complete tour of the castle, he got to see all of the technology her and her friend Hunk had built, he helped them progress and improve their database, and now they were somehow having dinner.

“You should feel pretty honored. We don’t do this much anymore.” Pidge had said before running off to prepare their meal.

Now Matt sat at an empty table, awaiting the others. Shiro entered the dining room and sat next to him.

“Hey. How are you holding up? Katie talk your ear off yet?”

Matt looked up and chuckled.

“When doesn’t she? Heh. But it’s nice. Sure missed it.”

“I know.”

Shiro took Matt’s hand under the table.

“I’m so happy that you’re okay.” He said.

“Me too.”

The two quickly separated when the door opened, exposing Hunk, Lance, and Pidge carrying large plates of food, Allura and Coran following close behind.

“Foooood!!” Katie yelled.

Matt and Shiro both just laughed.

Throughout dinner, Matt caught Shiro eyeing his the scar on his face. Every time it happened both of them shyly turned away. As far as they could tell nobody saw their exchanges and soon dinner was over.

“Hey, Matt, wanna stay in my room?” Pidge asked eagerly.

“There are plenty of rooms in the castle, and I’m sure your brother needs rest,” Allura offered.

Pidge deflated a bit.

“Yeah, sorry. I think I’m going to take advantage of that empty bed, Katie.”

She groaned and sulked off.

“Fine. I’m going to bed, then. Night.”

“Me, too,” Lance said. “Beauty sleep is essential, especially with all of these coalition efforts coming up.”

“I’m right there with you buddy.” Hunk said, taking large steps to catch up with his departing friends.

Shiro stood up next.

“I could show Matt to a room. There’s an empty one right next to mine so it’s on the way.”

Allura smiled and thanked Shiro before the two men proceeded down the empty hall.

They were quiet at first, until Matt spoke up.

“So, the black paladin of Voltron.”

Matt playfully nudged Shiro’s arm.

“So, a top notch freedom fighter pretending to be dead.”

Shiro nudged back, smiling down at his friend.

Matt chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah. I know. Not exactly what I imagined I’d be doing either. Turns out I’m a pretty good fighter though. I guess there’s something to me other than this giant brain.”

Shiro laughed.

“If only your dad could see how much you’ve changed.”

“I doubt he’d even recognize me. But you? You’re as ruggedly handsome as ever. Nothing is different about you... Well, maybe one thing.” Matt flicked Shiro’s metal arm and thought he saw a hint of red on his cheeks as he turned away. He smiled.

“I’ve missed our little talks, Takashi.”

“Mm.”

They walked for a little ways more before stopping in front of the vacant room. The doors opened and they both stepped in, Matt sprawling across the bed with a groan.

“Oh god, I’ve missed having a bed this nice. You’re truly blessed Takashi. Protecting the universe and having a bed this nice? It’s just not fair, man.

Matt leaned up and sat crossed legged facing Shiro, who was not making eye contact with him.

“What is it?”

Shiro sat on the bed next to him, still studying the floor.

He quietly muttered out a few words that exposed the fact he was on the edge of tears.

“I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone.”

Matt softly intertwined his fingers with Shiro’s.

“Well, I’m not. And I’m right here now.”

Takashi looked up at Matt and examined his cheek again, gently touching the scar this time.

“I’m so glad that you’re alive and here with me, but I wish you were at home on Earth with your mom where you’d be safe.”

“Are you kidding? And miss the chance to kick some alien overlord ass with you and my little sister? Not a chance.”

Matt hesitantly dragged his thumb across the scar on the bridge of Shiro’s nose.

“That arena took a toll on you.”

He ran a hand down his Galra arm.

“Being their prisoner took a toll larger than anyone else could withstand.”

They met eyes again.

“I couldn’t prevent this from happening to you. But I’ll be damned if I’m gonna let that jackass do this to anybody else.”

They held eye contact for a moment before Matt pressed a gentle kiss to the Shiro’s scar. As he pulled away, Takashi caught his lips and pulled him in for a long overdue kiss. Silent tears streamed down both men’s faces as Matt was pulled into the larger man’s lap and into a tight embrace.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“And flirting with a princess right in front of me? That’s one way to get a guy’s attention.”

“Hehehe. Yeah, sorry.”


End file.
